fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes
General Quotes Level Up Quotes * "Ha! Leave the heavy lifting to me." (2+ stats up, HP, Attack or Defense focused) * "Am I sharp today or what?" (2+ stats up, Skill or Speed focused) * "Seems lady luck's on my side this time." (2+ stats up, Luck or Resistance focused) * "Hm? The hell was that?" (1 stat up) * "I'm good, thanks." (Max stats) Class Change * "All right, then. Challenge accepted!" Summary Screen * "Wish it were always this easy!" (Easy victory) * "Eh, a win's a win." (Hard victory) * sighs "I need a minute..." (Fatigued) * "Not every win's full of sunshine and rainbows." (An ally dies) * "I really hoped you'd find happiness, lass." (Celica dies, unused as Celica dying results in a game over screen) Final Map Quote Battle Quotes When Selected * "All right, I'll handle this." (Full/High health) * "I'll take care of it." (Medium health) * "This one's gonna hurt." (Low health) Upon Being Healed * "Hey! Thanks." * "I owe ya one." Used Healing Item * "I ain't picky, but... really?" (Disliked) * "Eh, I've had worse." (Neutral) * "Huh, That's pretty good!" (Liked) * "Heheh, that's mighty kind!" (Loved) Enemy Dodges Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage * "Saw that coming a mile away!" * "You've got a lot to learn." Critical * "You can't win." * "Get a load of this!" * "Move." * "You don't know when to quit." Finishing Blow * "Where you going?" * "How's that!" Defeated Enemy * "That was an easy one." * grunts "Gonna be sore tomorrow." * "That's another one down." * sighs * "Hmph, tough luck." * "About what you'd expect." Nearby Ally Defeated Enemy * "Beautiful." * "Heh. Someone's eager." * "That's why we count on you." * "Keep that coming, yeah?" * "Nice job, lass." (If Celica defeats an enemy) * "And THAT's why I like you." (If Celica or Jesse defeats an enemy) * "That was fun to watch." (If Jesse defeats an enemy with a Critical) Nearby Ally Below Half Health * "Go get that patched up." Death/Retreat Quotes Base Conversations ;First Conversation :"Phew. For a proper-looking little lady, you sure pull some crazy stunts, lass. I didn't think I'd be bum-rushing a pirate fort as soon as I took the job. Doesn't exactly bode well for the future, if I'm honest. Eh? You promise no more detours? Ha! That and some gold can buy me a pint." ;Second Conversation :"You said you didn’t have any proper family, yeah? Hmm… Well, I won’t pry. …Me? Yeah, I got a little sister. Ain’t seen her in forever, but I assume she’s fairing fine. She kinda looks like you, now that I think on it." ;Third Conversation :"Never thought I’d wind up all the way in the damn belly of the empire… Not like it’s a huge problem or nothin’. I’m just saying. Er, I mean… Ah, hell. Might as well spill it. …I’m Rigelian. No deal to me one way or the other— just didn’t think I’d ever be back, is all. Don’t have too many good memories of the place, but nostalgia’s a funny thing." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Scripts